Solve for $x$ : $7x - 6 = 4x + 5$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(7x - 6) - 4x = (4x + 5) - 4x$ $3x - 6 = 5$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(3x - 6) + 6 = 5 + 6$ $3x = 11$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{11}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{3}$